Society's ideas
by kooky
Summary: Hideki loves Chi and likewise. But society thinks it's disgusting and absurd for a human to be in love with a persocon. Sadly, Hideki cares about their opinion. Does he care about love more? What will he choose?


Hey fellow fanficcers! This is my first fic ever, so please review. No flames please, my self-esteem doesn't need it. --; And THANK YOU toLitoRiceball, my favorite author of all time! She helped me write this fic even though she has 10 ongoing fics herself... which she DOESN't update nearly enough. Pray for her and check out her stories!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chobits in any way or form. If I did, I'd give Hideki a break and let him win the lottery or something.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~**~**~  
  
Hideki stared at Chi longingly. It was three in the morning, and he was still unable to fall asleep. Everytime he closed his eyelids, her picture would instantly show up. He couldn't get her out of his head, it was driving him insane!  
  
Why, Chi? Why can't you be human? I'm afraid. Afraid of people finding out that I've fallen in love with a persocon. Sometimes I wish I wouldn't care. That all that mattered to me was you. But no, that wasn't the truth. No matter how much I wanted to NOT care, I really do inside.  
  
Why is it that I care about what society thinks so much? I wish I had some guts, like the people I read about in books or watch in movies. They didn't care at all about what society thought about them! They defied everything... for love. Why can't I do the same?  
  
I shook my head in frustration. Chi... you're right in front of me. All I want to do is reach out and hold you. To touch you, kiss you... I want to embrace you so badly. But I'm afraid. I knew exactly how people would react. Disgust would show up on their faces. Scowls would accompany those looks of disgust.  
  
I don't think I can handle that... yet.  
  
Chi, why can't you be human? Everything would be perfect then! I reached out to touch her soft, pale skin. It felt so smooth, my fingers loved the feeling. I quietly laid myself down next to her, hoping it wouldn't wake her up.  
  
"Hideki. Good morning."  
  
"Chi! Did I wake you up?"  
  
"Hideki, Chi doesn't sleep..."  
  
"Oh... that's right."  
  
She continued to stare at me, her eyes looked right into mine. She looked so angelic. Her pale skin, her long silky locks surrounding her face. Her slightly parted lips... how I want to push my own lips against them. But no... I can't. It's wrong. I'd be punished... but looking at her right then, I didn't care.  
  
I slowly leaned forward, my lips yearning for hers. My eyes blurred out everything except for my target, those luscious lips. My body felt tense; hot. I was sweating as if I just ran a four mile marathon. But slowly, my lips made their way towards hers. Now, there was only an inch of air between our faces.  
  
"Hideki, what are you doing?" Chi said.  
  
"Something I shouldn't be", I answered breathlessy.  
  
She suddenly pushed her lips onto mine and managed to slide her tongue in my mouth when I let out a gasp. My head felt so dizzy. What was happening?!  
  
With all my willpower, I gently pushed her away.  
  
"Chii... where did you learn that?" God, what if someone had taken advantage of her without me knowing! Could someone have done something to her when I wasn't with her?  
  
"Hideki, we just kissed right? I read about kisses in that book you bought me for Valentine's day. The book said that when you have strong feelings for someone you love, you should kiss them."  
  
"Chi..."  
  
"Hideki, I love you", she said, looking serious.  
  
"Chi, I think you're mistaken. You love me as if I was your brother. There are two kinds of love. One you feel for your family and friends, and the other one is a much more intimate one you feel for your lover", I told her sadly.  
  
"Hideki, I don't think I'm wrong. I love you... and I want to kiss you again. Can I?"  
  
Oh god. No! This can't be happening. This is all a dream... it has to be! But even so...  
  
"Yes, Chi. You can", I said as our bodies collided with each others. I was in perfect bliss.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
I ran straight towards a clothing store after our... intimate moment. I picked out a snow white hat. It was light and fuzzy, so I figured it'd be comfortable. I had seen many girls wearing these types of hats around town, so they must be fashionable. In trend, in season, whatever you want to call it. I asked the cashier if she could wrap it up for me.  
  
She gave me a quick wink, "For someone special?"  
  
"Yes. Someone very special", I said with a smile.  
  
"I'm home, Chi."  
  
"Welcome back, Hideki."  
  
"Here, I bought you something..." I stuttered as I felt a flush creep up my cheeks.  
  
I saw her face light up as she spotted the package. She slowly unwrapped the package, layer by layer.  
  
"A... hat?"  
  
"Yes. Chi... I need to talk to you about something"  
  
~**~**~  
  
Please R&R!! PLEASE, pretty please?! 


End file.
